Black Tie Only
by Treluna
Summary: Killian and Emma are getting ready for Ruby and Dorothy's rehearsal dinner. Killian has never worn a suit and tie before and longs for his leather jacket. Emma helps him with his tie and the two become very distracted. A short burst of CS smut for your day.


"Swan, remind me again why I have to wear this damned thing." Killian called to her from their bedroom. He stood before the mirror and attempted to tie his tie with one hand.

"Because tonight is Ruby and Dorothy's rehearsal dinner and the invite said black tie only." Emma called from the bathroom.

"I'd still much prefer my leather jacket." Killian grumbled.

There came the clicking of heels on a tile floor "I know you would, but-"

Emma emerged from the bathroom, both hands on her ear as she slipped on an earing. When she caught sight of Killian, she gaped and froze with her hands still at her ear. Then she shook her head slightly and walked toward him. He dropped his hands in frustration. Emma smiled and folded his tie over and around until it had a respectable looking knot.

"Thanks, love." he said, his hand immediately jumping up to loosen the tie.

"Hey!" Emma said indignantly, "You're going to undo all of my hard work."

"Sorry Swan, but this is just so bloody uncomfortable."

Emma stepped closer to him and said "Well, you're discomfort is a cross I'm willing to bear." She smirked at the joke and grabbed onto his tie, pulling him into a kiss. Killian forgot all about the tie and wrapped his arms around her. Her hands traveling down his body.

"You know, you might not like it," she said in his ear, "but you look pretty damn good in that suit, Jones."

Killian growled as she kissed his neck, gently nibbling his ear. He turned his head and kissed her hungrily. She pushed his suit jacket off of his shoulders and it fell in a heap to the floor. Killian pressed Emma against their bedroom wall and began his own trail of kisses down her neck and on her chest. She let the straps of her black halter dress fall and her hands worked at his belt. Killian ran his hands up her legs and pushed the skirt of her dress up. Emma panted in his ear. His pants fell to the floor as his lips found hers again.

"We're going to be late." He muttered.

"Just fuck me, Killian." she breathed desperately into his ear.

Killian didn't respond. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed her skirt up higher. Emma's moan became a sigh as he entered her. He rutted slowly at first, pushing Emma slightly up on the wall. She put her hands on his shoulders for added leverage. Once they got the position right he picked up the pace. Emma began to moan louder. He whispered her name and she kissed his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her away from the wall. She gasped in surprise and tightened her hold around him. Killian took the few steps to the bed and laid her down gently on the edge. He stood beside the bed and she lifted her legs higher around his back. He could feel the heel of her shoe resting against his shoulder blades. Emma's breathing became fast and shallow. Killian could feel her tightening around him and knew she was close. He trailed a hand up her leg and found her center. He massaged the small bundle of nerves and she gasped again as he felt her walls fluttering around him. He pressed into her slowly, allowing her time to savor the sensation.

When she had returned, Killian resumed his pace. He could feel himself getting close. He worked her center once more and she came again quickly. Killian trailed just behind her.

They held each other for another minute; her dress bunched and wrinkling between them. Killian's crisp white shirt and black tie askew. Emma shuddered and sighed again as he pulled out and laid beside her on the bed. After another lingering kiss, Emma walked back into the bathroom. She smoothed her skirt and ran a brush through her tousled hair.

Killian zipped his pants, picked up his jacket from the floor and straightened the tie around his neck. Perhaps there was something to be said for the thing after all.


End file.
